


Nothing Holding Us Back

by dw10rosefan (jamesonandedit)



Series: The Scout and the Medic [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesonandedit/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: It took to being close to death for Jamie and Eddie to realize life was too short NOT to take risks.(My version of the engagement)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In my version, Danny arrested Wilson on Friday, the shooting was on Saturday, and the engagement/dinner on Sunday.
> 
> Rated M because of events starting in chapter 2.

Eddie sat in the back of the ambulance, her hands still trembling. What had started out as a normal Saturday turned into anything but. Her partner could have died today if it wasn’t for her quick thinking, and a little divine intervention. She wouldn’t know what to do if something ever happened to Jamie. He was such a big part of her life that she would never forgive herself if he died. She knew deep down inside that she loved him, but because he was her partner, she really couldn’t act on it.

She looked up to see Jamie coming over.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Okay, I guess.” She showed him her hands.

“You couldn’t land a mini airplane on that, even if you tried.”

“Well thank you Mr. Aviation expert. Don’t tell me you never had that on the job.” 

“As a matter of fact, I have. Thank you very much.”

Eddie’s face turned serious. “Jamie you could have died out there.”

“But I didn’t. You saved my life; Eddie and you got a bad guy off of the streets. You should be proud of that.”

“I am.”

They smiled at each other as Renzulli came over to them.

“Hey, how are you guys doing?” He said, putting his hand on Jamie’s shoulder.

“Good, sarge. It’s been a pretty weird morning.” Eddie said with a weak smile.

“So, what happened out there?” Renzulli asked.

“Jamie and I stopped to get some coffee. While I was in the shop, I happened to look out the window and saw this car just sitting there. I didn’t think anything about it until this voice popped into my head saying Jamie was in danger. I looked behind me again and saw the car was gone. This when I knew it was serious. I ran out of there and saw the passenger side window of cruiser blown out and Sorrento sitting there with the gun. I fired at him, but I wasn’t sure if I hit him. As he sped away, I took the second shot and it hit him in the back of the head causing the car to crash. I wasn’t sure if he had hit Jamie or not, thankfully he didn’t.”

“That was some quick thinking, Janko. You saved a lot of lives today.”

“Including mine.” Jamie pulled him aside. “Sarge, Eddie really pulled through today. Would it be too much to ask if I could recommend her for an accommodation?”

“Of course not, Harvard. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks, Sarge.” They walked back over to Eddie. “Keep up the good work you two.”

“Thanks.” The two officers said together as Renzulli walked away.

Just as he was leaving, Danny and Maria walked up to them.

“How come every time something crazy happens out here, you two are involved?” Danny asked.

“I think that’s all in your head, Danny.” Jamie answered as Danny rolled his eyes.

Maria turned to Eddie. “How are you doing, Janko?”

“A bit shaky, but otherwise fine.”

“You’re a hero in my eyes, Janko. Saving my kid brother and all. I owe you one. Listen, we just need your statement and then we let you get back to your precinct.” Jamie and Eddie nodded. 

After giving their statements, the two hitched a ride with a couple of other officers back to the 12th. The whole ride back was silent, Eddie was replaying the whole scenario in her head. Jamie just watched her; he had a strong feeling she wasn’t really okay. The two spent the next few hours apart, giving more statements to IAB, plus Eddie had to visit the psychiatrist via protocol. 

\------------

When he was done, Jamie headed home, leaving a text for Eddie to call him as soon as possible. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, Jamie sat in front of the TV staring off into space. He couldn’t concentrate, he had just been hit with the realization that he could have died today. He needed to clear his head. He didn’t feel like running, so the next best thing was going to church. Getting dressed, Jamie headed to the afternoon Mass at St Patrick’s. 

Jamie, though, could not concentrate through the service. His mind kept flashing back to the scene that morning. What if he died? What would happen to Eddie? He remembered what Erin said to him after Eddie got shot: What if it was Eddie that had been killed? Was there anything you would have regret for the rest of your life that you never told her? That was when he realized he not only had feelings for Eddie, he loved her. He just hoped she loved him back.

\-----------

Eddie woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing. After leaving the precinct, she headed home and went straight to bed. Even though they had gotten a bad guy off the streets, her and Jamie still were on modified assignment for two days. Eddie had cried herself to sleep thinking that she almost lost her partner and best friend that morning. The talk about money was so insignificant now. Except what he told her as she cried in his arms: I’d spend the 5 million on you. He knew how serious it was and how they spent the money mattered so little compared to who she shared it with. Jamie. He was the only person she wanted to share it with. The man she was in love with all this time. Eddie looked at her texts and saw one from Jamie.

_Hey Ed, how are you doing? If you want some company, call me. J_

He had just sent her a second one.

_Ed, meet me at my place about 5:30. We should talk. J_

Eddie needed company. She felt horrible and self-loathing. Jamie was the best comfort she needed. Getting dressed, and grabbing an overnight bag, she headed down to Brooklyn Heights. A long talk with Jamie and a night on his couch was just perfect for some much-needed therapy.

\-------------------

“Here, I figured you need another one of those.” Jamie handed Eddie the beer as he sat on the couch next to her. She had already consumed one before she left her apartment, trying to fight off her nerves.

“Thanks.”

“So, how are you feeling?”

“Peachy keen, like usual.”

Jamie gave her a funny look. “You don’t look like a peach to me, more of an apple type, like the ones covered in chocolate or caramel.”

“Ha-ha, you should talk Mr ‘I eat like I am turning into a rabbit!’” She put her hands on the sides of her head like rabbit ears.

“I am just trying to keep myself in shape for the job.”

She rolled her eyes. “Sure you are. Anyways, I’m fine.”

“Come on Eddie, I know you better that that.”

“It’s just that, you almost died today. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.”

“But I didn’t die, Eddie. You saved my life!”

“I know. I…when I heard that voice telling me to save you. I knew something serious was going on. I wasn’t sure if I was just imagining things. I am glad I listened.” She moved closer and put her hand on his.

“My family was looking out for you today. Everyone needs a guardian angel and I think Joe was yours.” He took a sip of beer, watching Eddie’s face. She was solemn, still looking guilty. “Eddie?”

“Hmm?” 

He set both beer bottles aside. “Don’t think about what could have been. We both got out of there unscathed. We both have been lucky this year. We have been shot at and both of us have made it out alive.” He paused for a second. “To be honest though, I was scared-the day you were shot and today. It took me a while to realize that. You have been such a big part of life these last 5 years that losing you scared me. And I am not just talking about death. Seeing you with those other guys like Josh and Barry hurt me. I wanted to be with you so bad but I couldn’t because I didn’t want to risk losing our partnership.”

Eddie was surprised. “Jamie…”

“Let me finish. I fell in love with you the day we met. But because of the rule, and me being a stickler for them, I followed my head more than my heart. That is why I didn’t take you out for our 1st anniversary. Sarge was threatening to tear us apart because he thought we were getting too close. It’s not his fault, he was doing his job. When you went to trivia night, I backed out because I was jealous. You sounded so happy with Barry and I was alone. I know it sounds selfish but I wanted you to be with me, not him. I am willing to give up our partnership to be with you. If you died, I would have never been able to say one thing to you. I love you Eddie.”

It took Eddie a few seconds for it to sink in but as soon as it did, she rushed forward, her lips meeting his. She laid on top of him on the couch, their hands exploring parts of each other’s bodies they had never felt before.

After a couple of breathless minutes, Jamie got up off the couch. Taking Eddie’s hand in his, he led her towards the bedroom, planting soft yet passionate kisses on her plump lips. She stopped him in the doorway.

“Remember what you told me after the rumour of us sleeping together was floating around the precinct?”

“Yes. I said that once you tapped this”, pointing to her body, flushed with heat, “There’s no going back. You’d be spoiled for life.”

“I’d rather be spoiled by you than any other woman on this planet.”

“Then shut up and take me to bed with you.”

He smiled as he took her into his arms and did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut ahead!

Eddie stood on the edge of the bed as Jamie slid the shirt over her head, trying not to break the kiss as much as possible as she began to unbuckle his pants.

“Wait.” Jamie said, trying to catch his breath.

“What’s the matter?”

“Condom. I need a condom.” He pulled open a drawer on the bedside table. It was empty.

“I know I have some up in the bathroom. I will be right back.” He softly kissed her before he headed upstairs.

Eddie sat on the edge of the bed; she could feel the fire building in her core. This was finally going to happen – she was having sex with Jamie Reagan tonight. After thinking about it for a few seconds, she walked over to his closet and pulled out a plaid button-down shirt. She wanted to make this night special, and she knew the perfect way how.

++

Jamie walked down the stairs, nervous but excited. This day was finally here. He always wondered what it would be liked to sleep with Eddie Janko. To run his hands over every inch of her beautiful, curvy and naked body. He could feel the heat rushing to his core.

Jamie stopped when he got to the bottom of the stairs. There was Eddie sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing only one of his shirts and her underwear, her face glowing and a mischievous smile on her face.

“What took you so long, lover boy? I have been waiting for you.”

“It wasn’t that long.” He said, walking over to her as she stood up. The plaid shirt looked so good on her body, especially the way it sat on her firm and ample breasts. Jamie felt his breath hitch. When he got close enough, Jamie put one hand on the back of her neck as he leaned in to kiss her, the other on her shoulder, slowly inching down to her breasts. 

Eddie put her arms around Jamie’s waist as they slowly laid down on the bed.

Jamie slowly peel the shirt off of Eddie and threw it aside. He kissed her up and down her body, talking off her underwear at the same time. He then began going to work sucking on her vaginal lips and lapping up her sweet yet salty cum. It tasted so good, better than he ever imagined.

“Leave some for your cock, baby.” Eddie said moaning, her body bucking with intense pleasure.

“I will, my little sex bomb.” Steading himself with one hand, he fisted the other to pump his cock, and it didn’t take long to feel himself harden. Jamie tried to steady himself so he didn’t cum prematurely, then made sure that the condom was on properly before continuing.

Jamie looked up into Eddie’s eyes. They were glowing and ready. There was no turning back now. Eddie spread open her legs as Jamie slowly entered her, both moaning as their bodies became one. Jamie started with a slow and steady rhythm, and neither said anything as the minutes passed. They were both caught in the moments of pleasure. Something they would hope to remember in the future.

“Please, please don’t stop Jamie!” Eddie said breathlessly.

With that, Jamie began to thrust faster and faster. His cock fit perfectly inside of her, pumping her body full of a type of pleasure she had never felt before. Finally, Eddie could feel her orgasm begin to rip through her.

“Oh my God, Jamie. I am cumming!” She arched her back as the orgasm hit. She could feel it through her entire body. She pinched her nipples as she screamed. Hearing his name on her lips like that sent Jamie over the edge, and with a series of loud moans, he emptied himself into the condom. Freeing himself from her naked body, Jamie took a deep breath. They looked at each other silently as they were both coming down from their sexual highs.

“Hi.”

“Hello! Eddie, that was…”

“Amazing? Wonderful?”

“Probably the best sex I have ever had.”

“To be honest? Me too.” They both smiled.

“Listen, I got to go take this off and get cleaned up. I will be back in a little bit, okay?” He gave her a quick and soft kiss.

“You still want me to stay the night?”

“If you want round two later, yes.”

“Hmm. And I thought I was the bossy one!”

Jamie rolled his eyes as he got up to leave. 

“Jamie, just one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie splashed water onto his face and looked at himself in the mirror. That is when the realization hit him. He just had sex with his partner. What if his father found out? Even if he didn’t say anything, his father would still find out eventually. Yes, the sex with Eddie was amazing, the best he ever had, but they were also consequences to every action.

Even if Frank got only a tiny whiff of this, he would break them up in a heartbeat. After everything they have been through, Jamie didn’t want to break up what they have, even though he told Eddie the opposite. He had said it because he was desperate, he didn’t want to lose her, not now or ever.

Jamie walked out on the bathroom, his head swimming - wondering what to do next. He looked over and saw Eddie asleep in his bed, looking more peaceful that she had been in the last 2 weeks. He noticed she was wearing the pink ‘I Kick Ass’ t-shirt he gave Eddie after Josh dumped her. Proudly saying she should be proud of herself and anyone who would be her boyfriend feel the same way. 

Jamie wished deep down inside that it was him. If it wasn’t for that stupid rule, things wouldn’t be so complicated. You know, I have never seen that rule in the book, Jamie thought to himself, it has always been verbally told to me. He decided to check the book, just in case. 

Jamie spent the next hour looking over the guide books over and over again before he came to the realization that the rule never existed. Jamie sat there, dazed. After all these years of going back and forth being careful not to cross the line, now they could cross it without any consequences or backlash. He then thought that maybe it was best that they didn’t know about this until now. They worked on their friendship and partnership first.

Erin was right, he and Eddie always spent time together after work. It made it seem like they were already an on-again/off-again couple for all these years, even though it was never official. They had been through so much, and life was too short not to take chances. Jamie climbed into bed next to a slumbering Eddie, and softly kissed her forehead. Tomorrow was a brand-new day in the rest of their lives, and he couldn’t wait.

++

The next morning, Eddie awoke to the sunlight steaming into the room. She sat up and realized she was not sleeping in her own bed. She was thankful not to have a hangover, but couldn’t remember what happened the night before. She slowly got out of bed and headed upstairs. Eddie scratched her head as she headed to the bathroom.

“Morning, sleepyhead!”

Eddie looked up to see Jamie standing in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

“Morning, Jamie. Say, did um…did something happen last night?”

“I don’t know, why?” He said innocently, trying to hide the smirk growing on his face.

“Hold that thought, I’ll be right back.” Eddie went to the bathroom. As she was washing her hands, she noticed something sitting on the sink. Her eyes widened as she picked up an empty condom wrapper. That triggered the memories from last night – a possible image of her and Jamie lying in bed together, sweaty and naked. She had to know the truth.

“Jamie, did something happen last night? Because I found this in the bathroom.” She showed him the empty wrapper.

Jamie sat his coffee cup down on the counter. “Yes, we uh…we had sex last night.” He said seriously.

Eddie’s eyes widened as she began to panic. “No. Please tell me you’re joking and this is all a dream, Jamie!”

“Sorry Ed, it’s not.” Her face fell.

“You know what will happen if your dad finds out about this? He will break us up for sure! I don’t want that.” She began to nervously pace around the room.

Jamie walked over, stopping her by calmly placing his hands on her shoulders. “Eddie, it’s going to be okay.” He said softly.

“No, no it’s not! How can you be so calm? Yes, the sex was great, and thank God we used protection but that’s not the point. The point is, if anybody finds out, we’re done. I know you don’t want to break up our partnership or at least screw it up, so what else do you want us to do?”

“That’s just it, Eddie. I checked all of the guidebooks last night after you fell asleep, and none of them said that couples can’t be partners. So, my dad cannot break us up.”

“What about clouding our judgement if we were a couple as well as partners?”

“Besides that one time around our first anniversary, we have done a great job preventing that from happening. After what happened with Paul and Kelsey, I wanted to make sure where we could draw the line. I think we have done a pretty good job with still being partners and having feelings for each other without crossing the line. Okay, we were close once with what happened at that wedding on Long Island but that was my fault. I was being a stupid, jealous jerk. But now I can make it up to you.”

Moving his hands down to her waist, he stepped in closer until their lips met. He softly sucked on her top lip as she did the same with his bottom one, one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his shoulder. When they finally came up for air, they just looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

“Now what?” Eddie finally said.

“Well since now we can officially be a couple, how about I take my new girlfriend out on a date?”

“What do you have in mind boyfriend?” She said with a cheeky grin.

“Well, I know you like to play mini golf and I know this place in the Hudson River Park near Tribeca that I took my niece and nephews to. How about that?”

“It sounds like fun. Then maybe we can come home and like my fortune cookie once said, you can make me happy between the sheets.” She gave him a sly grin before continuing. “Let me go get dressed and then we can go.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips as she left. He softly grabbed her arm.

“Before you go, babe. I wonder if you noticed what shirt you’re wearing.” She looked down at her shirt.

“Oh yeah. And you said I would never wear this shirt. Ha, I didn’t even pay attention. I just threw some clothes and toiletries into a bag and came over.”

“I guess that tee was a good idea after all.” Jamie said with a chuckle.

She just smiled and nodded yes before heading to the bathroom with her bag to get dressed.

While Eddie was in the bathroom, Jamie went down to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. A million things were floating through his head, but one thing was perfectly clear – he was in a relationship with Eddie Janko and no one was going to tell him otherwise. After a lot of thinking that morning he also came to the conclusion that he was going to propose to Eddie at the golf course. He couldn’t wait to get the rest of his life started; one he was going to spend with his partner, best friend and now his lover. Now and forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie gripped the steering wheel as the Chevelle headed down the streets of Manhattan. He was more nervous now than he had ever felt before, even when he proposed to his ex, Sydney. Jamie was about to make a life-altering decision, he just hoped it would turn out the way he wanted. He was so into his thoughts that he didn’t hear Eddie call his name until she turned off the radio.

“Jamie? You okay, lambchop?”

“What, sorry I didn’t mean to zone out. I am just worried about the traffic.”

“It’s not that. I’m just curious, aren’t you supposed to be at church right now? I never thought of you skipping Mass, your grandpa would probably have your head.”

Jamie chuckled. “I went last night before you came over, then this morning I text my dad and told him that and said I would see everybody tonight at dinner.”

“How did you family take the news of the shooting?”

“Erin left about 10 voicemails wondering if I was okay, or if I was hurt. I finally was able to talk to everyone and reassure her and the rest of the family that I was fine. What about you?”

“I just told my mom a few details and she started rambling on about the amount of crime these days. Never once, did she ask if I was okay and that pissed me off. I told her I had to go and hung up the phone.” She sighed.

“I’m sorry that happened.”

Eddie shrugged her shoulders. “I am used to it, and if it’s any consolation, I am glad we are both okay.”

“Me too.” Jamie put his hand in hers as they continued down the road towards Pier 25, and their new life together.

++

Jamie putted the ball into the cup at the 15th hole as Eddie waited patiently for her turn. She was excited in that this was technically her first ‘official’ date with Jamie, yet something was bugging her.

“Jamie, I have a question. You said couples can be partners, right?”

“Well…married couples can, yes.”

“Oh. There is just one problem with that, Jamie. We’re not married.”

“Not yet.” He took the putter from her and set it aside along with his. He turned back to her and placed his hands in hers. After looking into her beautiful blue-grey eyes for only a few seconds, Jamie took a deep breath and got down on one knee in the middle of the green.

Eddie loudly gasped as she put a hand to her mouth in shock. She couldn’t believe that her partner, the best man she ever known, was about to propose to her.

“Jamie!” She said softly, her voice breaking.

“Eddie, I have never in my life met anyone who is willing to challenge me in order to make my life better. You have the most caring heart of anyone I have ever met, and you are able to stand up for what’s right and for those who need help the most. Seeing the way you convinced Alice to come off that ledge really affirmed that. I know your life has not been easy these last few years because of your dad, but you have persevered through it all and I am so proud of you.”

His voice began to break, but he calmly continued on. “We both have grown so much, not only as partners but also as people. That is something I want that to continue for the rest of our lives. This may seem like we are going too fast, but we spend have been acting like an on-again/off-again couple for these last few years I feel that this in the perfect time to take the next step in our relationship. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. So, I was wondering Edit Marie Janko - and bear with me on this - _hoćeš li se udati za mene?_ ”

Tears began to stream down Eddie’s face.

“Will you marry me?”

She just looked at him for a minute which made him nervous. He locked eyes with her. She smiled.

“Yes. Yes, Jameson Patrick Reagan I will marry you!”

“Really?”

“I have never been more sure in my life.”

He stood up and softly, yet passionately kissed her before engulfing her in a big hug.

“I’m sorry I don’t have a ring to give you. I really didn’t think this through, did I?”

“That’s okay, baby. We can get one later. Jamie?”

“Yeah?”

“Did we…did we just get engaged?” He looked at her with big smiles on their faces.

“I think we just did, yeah.”

“I love you Eddie.” He cupped her cheeks with his hands, wiping away her tears.

“I love you too, Jamie.”

++

Later on, at the apartment, Jamie and Eddie laid in bed together, enjoying a post lovemaking cuddle.

“How long have you been planning on proposing?” Eddie asked, her fingers entwinning with Jamie’s.

“Since last night, I made a final decision once I went through the guidebooks.”

“Hmm, so is there anything else in there that I don’t know about?” She grabbed the books off of the bedside table. She saw something fall out of one of the books on to her lap. Picking it up, she opened up the folded piece of paper and began to read.

“What is this?” She handed him the piece of paper.

“Oh, it’s just something I wrote down, kind of like my own personal promise to the woman I love, which has always been you.”

“The funny thing is…” She walked over to her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. “I have done the same thing. How long have you been making this up?”

“These last 4 weeks. You?”

“Pretty much the same. You know, since we are getting married, how about we combine these all together, and make our own set of vows?”

“I think that is the best thing you have said in a long time.” She hit him on the shoulder with her fist.

“Gee thanks.”

“I’m kidding. I think that is a good idea.”

The couple spent the next hour perfecting their vows, even throwing in a Springsteen reference in for good measure until they had it to just the way they wanted it. Then they recited them to each other.

_I will always have your back_

_If you fall behind, I’ll wait up_

_I’ll earn your respect, and pay you respect every day_ _we have_

_I’ll be your scout, your night watchman, your cavalry_

_Your medic, your chaplain in our army of two_

_No retreat no surrender_

_No retreat no surrender_

_You can count on me_

_And you can count on me_

“I think we to practice this some more, like maybe in front of my family at dinner tonight? Is that okay with you?” Jamie asked, rubbing her shoulder.

“Wait, are you inviting me to the world-famous Reagan family dinner?”

“Well, they aren’t world famous per se but, yes I am. You are a Reagan now, and I think it’s better now than later for them to meet my new fiancée.”

“I cannot wait.” She kissed him before settling into his arms for a long peaceful nap. For the first time in a long time, both were truly happy and where they belong – together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoćeš li se udati za mene? (хоћеш ли се удати за мене?) - Serbian for "Will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

“Eddie, wake up.” She felt Jamie poking her shoulder.

“What?” She opened her eyes slowly. Jamie was hurriedly getting dressed.

“It’s 3:45, we need to be in Bay Ridge by 4. Hurry up, we are going to be late!”

Eddie slowly made her way out of bed and gathered her clothes to get dressed.

15 minutes later, Eddie walked out of the bathroom, ready to go. She was wearing a black V-neck top, jeans and boots. Her blonde hair in loose wavy curls. Jamie decided to wear a t-shirt underneath his favorite blue buttoned up collared shirt, jeans and sneakers.

“Wow, you look beautiful Miss Janko.”

“You don’t look bad yourself, Mr. Reagan.” She tenderly kissed him. “Shall we go?’

“Time to face the music.”

++

Jamie held Eddie’s hand the entire way from Brooklyn Heights to Bay Ridge.

“Are you nervous?” Eddie asked.

“Ah, yeah. I am just trying to figure out how to break this to my family.”

“I am sure no matter what, if they truly love you, they will support you.”

Just then the Reagan family home came into view. Eddie could not believe how beautiful the sprawling brick home really was.

“Oh Jamie, this place is more beautiful than you ever described.” Eddie said as they got out of the car.

“Thank you. Yeah, it is something special. To me, this will always be home.” Jamie took Eddie’s hand in his and they walked toward the front steps. “So, here’s the plan, I am going to go in first and get everything set up. You wait in the entrance way and when I am ready, I will come back out and extend my hand towards you. That is the signal for you to come over. Okay?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Okay, here we go. No turning back now.”

“I don’t want to.”

Jamie smiled at her as he opened the door.

“Hey sorry!” He said out loud as they walked into the house.

++

An hour later, Erin was in the kitchen, washing dishes when Danny came in.

She looked at her brother with a big smile on her face.

“You alright sis?”

“Yeah, it’s just…he did it Danny. Jamie finally did the right thing and acted on his feelings for Eddie. I thought this day would never come. I just wish dad was more supportive.”

“He’ll come around. When first you told me that Jamie had a thing for his partner, I thought you were crazy. But as time went on, I kind of started to agree with you. There’s a chemistry between them that you can’t deny. Sure, it took them to both be shot to act on it, but it was definitely worth the wait. You know, if Linda was here today, she would have been so excited for them. I miss her.”

“We all do, Danny. I am sure that her, Nana, Mom, Joe and Vinny are all smiling down on us today.”

Danny just smiled as Nicky came in.

“What are you guys talking about?”

Danny and Erin smiled at each other. “Your Uncle Jamie and Eddie.” Erin replied.

“I know I cannot believe it. I didn’t think that they would be engaged already, but it is a nice surprise. They do make a cute couple. Speaking of which…” She pulled out her phone and showed them a candid picture she had just took of Jamie and Eddie kissing at the dinner table.

“Very nice, kiddo.” Danny said. “What did you say to me sis about what you told Jamie after Eddie got shot?”

“I told Jamie that what if Eddie had been killed? What would be the one thing you regret not telling her?” The trio thought about it for a second.

“That I love her.” The three turned and saw Jamie and Eddie standing in the doorway, holding hands. “And I want to spend the rest of my life with her.” He kissed her temple softly as Frank walked in.

“Everything okay in here?”

“Yeah fine.” Erin said. There was tension in the room and everyone knew that Frank was the source of it. Erin didn’t understand why her father had to rain on Jamie and Eddie’s parade like that and it upset her. The tension was thick and Eddie, being the newbie, like to have peace, something that was lacking a bit in her own family.

“Um sir?”

“Frank.”

“Frank. Can we talk in private?”

“Sure.” He followed her to foot of the steps leading upstairs.

“Look, I knew this hasn’t been an easy for you, but I want you to know that we are really happy right now. There is nothing that means more to me than that after everything that I have been through with my dad. Jamie has given me a sliver of hope that I can be part of a family that loves and respects me. I don’t deserve that, I really don’t. I have never met anyone who would even come close to what Jamie has done for me. I love him with all my heart and I just want everyone to respect our decision. I want to spend the rest of my life with this man. I know you and his mom raised him to do the right thing, and I respect that and you. I do believe this is the right thing for us, especially after everything this family has been through. You guys deserve happiness.”

Frank just smiled. “Yes, we do. Thank you. Is that it?”

“Yes, thank you for listening.”

“My pleasure, Eddie and again, welcome. Now, can I maybe talk to my son as well?”

“Sure, I’ll go get him.” She patted his shoulder with her hand as she left.

A minute later, Jamie came over. “You wanted to talk dad?”

“Yeah, sit down. Look, I know this is new to me. But I want to know if you are ready to do this?”

“I haven’t been more sure.”

“Look, I am not fully on board with this, you know that and you know my reasons why. However, if just want to know – you really want to marry Eddie, don’t you?”

“Yeah, dad. I love her. We almost lost each other this year, and it made me realize that life is too short and I cannot see my life without her and vice versa. Remember when I gave you back mom’s ring and told you that I hope I didn’t let the greatest thing that ever happened to me walk out that door. Well that was only half true. I did let Sydney walk away, but she wasn’t the greatest thing to ever happen to me – Eddie was, and always has been. Plus, turns out, Eddie took the sergeant’s exam and if she passes she might take the promotion. We aren’t going to be partners forever, but we have learned not to let our relationship cloud our judgement and affect out partnership and that is something that will continue for us. I cannot wait to marry her.”

Frank nodded. He knew his son was stubborn, but he was also an adult, and had to make these decisions himself. He excused himself and headed upstairs. After a minute he came back down and put something into Jamie’s hand. It was Mary’s ring.

“I know that Sydney already wore this ring, and you don’t have to take it if you don’t want to.”

“I know, and Eddie and I talked about it. The thing is, Sydney did have the ring but she gave it back, and that was a long time ago. What happened was in the past and we have both moved on with our lives. Plus, that was mom’s ring first and I think she would have been proud to have Eddie wear it. Thanks dad.”

“You’re welcome son.” Frank was still hesitant, but he still loved his son enough to respect his decision.

++

Later that night, Eddie sat in bed reading when Jamie came over to her side of the bed.

“Ed?” She looked at him. He was kneeling in front of her.

“Jamie, I thought you did this already?”

“I did, but I wanted to do this properly.” He held up the ring. “Eddie, again, will you marry me?”

“Absolutely Jamie.”

He slipped the ring onto her finger. “Wow, it’s so beautiful.” Eddie said as she stared at her finger.

“It was my mother’s.” Jamie said as he slipped into bed next to her.

“Then I will take very good care of it.” She kissed him tenderly then turned off the lights, settling into her fiancé’s arms for their first night of the rest of their lives.

++

The next morning, Jamie woke up alone. _Oh no. Was the last 2 days all a dream?_   He thought to himself. Then he heard the toilet flushing and saw the bathroom door open. Eddie walked out and he smiled.

“Good morning, gorgeous.”

“Good morning handsome.” She greeted him with a kiss.

“You know I was afraid that this would all be a dream. But it’s real, isn’t it?”

“It is, our start on forever.” She kissed him again.

“So, what do you want for breakfast?”

“I heard you make some pretty killer pancakes.”

“For you, I would make pancakes all day and every day. I love you, Eddie Janko."

“I love you too, Jamie Reagan.”

The two cuddled before heading upstairs, ready for anything and everything the future had in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel "Our Chance at Forever" coming soon!


End file.
